Break up and Make up
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: The horrid day of Draco's wedding to Astoria has come. With a change of luck, Pansy is forced to go to her ex-fiance's wedding. Problems arise and the truth comes out. Weddings are suposed to be happy times - right? Pansy's pov.


_**Break up and Make up**_

_******Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or the song- Wish I was her by Amy Pearson. The first song was a song I found on Youtube - I'm not taking creadit for it and I have no clue who sings it. Who ever does- its theres. ( I hope that makes sense)**_

**_WARNING- LANGUAGE- alot of the word "Fuck"_**

**_SUMMARY-The horrid day of Draco's wedding to Astoria has come. With a change of luck, Pansy is forced to go to her ex-fiance's wedding. Problems arise and the truth comes out. Weddings are suposed to be happy times - right? Pansy's pov._**

_**"True love conquers all."**_

Today was the day. It was going to be the worst day of my life. On my calendar there was a dark black **X** drawn on the horrible, June 17. Today was the Malfoy/Greengrass wedding. Yes today was the day Draco Malfoy was to marry Astoria Greengrass. I crawled out of the safe comfort of my huge bed and went to go have a shower. Once I finished my shower I got out and cast a drying spell on my hair and my body. I put on a lacy red bra and a lacy red matching thong. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans and black t-shirt before heading to the kitchen of my small flat. I poured a cup of coffee and sat down with some fruit and ate. A few minutes later I heard my roommate Courtney Jones come though the front door.

"PANSY." She called

"Kitchen." I responded

"Guess what? Guess what?" She asked while she came skipping into the kitchen

"What?"

"I'M MARRIED."

"WHAT?" I screamed, she nodded her head and kept bouncing.

"Yeah, Lucas purposed and we eloped."

"Congratulations. All though I'm pissed. I never got to be a maid of honour."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." She said while hugging me. I pulled away and smiled

"So where is the lucky husband?"

"He went to his place to get the stuff he would need for the honeymoon. We are going to America."

"Wow. When are you leaving?"

"Today. This morning."

"Today?"

"Yea why?"

"Uh what about the wedding."

"Honey we already elo-"

"Not yours. Malfoy/ Greengrass wedding."

"Oh my I completely forgot. " She stood there thinking for second, "Pansy can you please, pretty please can you do it for me."

"WHAT?" I scream this girl was nuts.

"Pansy please."

"Let me get this straight you want me to go sing at my EX- fiancé's wedding."

"Please."

"Courtney....I don't know if I would be able to face him."

"Please, mon cherie." Courtney begged with puppy eyes.

"What songs and where?"

"Your gonna do it?"

"Sure."

"YAHHHHH." Courtney scream while hugging me. "Come on." Courtney lead me to her bedroom and gave me the information of the wedding and she gave me this gorgeous dark violet evening dress. It had a corset top and then flowed till it reached the knees.

"It's beautiful. " I said while running my hand over it.

"I bought it for the wedding but it looked funny. It matches your eyes." Pansy smiled.

"Thanks. When is the wedding?"

"2:00." I looked at the clock it said 9:30, I sighed.

"Come on help me pack." Together we quickly packed everything Courtney would need for the honeymoon. About an hour later Lucas showed up. We walked over to the door with Courtney's two suit cases. She opened the door and Lucas walked in.

"Hey baby, hey Pansy." Lucas said

"Hi. " I watched them kiss then Courtney gave Lucas her suit cases. "Well, mon cherie, I guess your leaving."

"Yup." Courtney said. She walked over and gave me a hug.

"Have fun on your honeymoon."

"Have fun at your ex-fiancé's wedding, Love ya girly."

"Love ya, too." The happy married couple left. I went into the kitchen and finish cleaning up what I was doing before I was interrupted. Around 12 o'clock I started to get ready for the wedding. I went a took another shower. Once I was finished I dried my body and hair and put on a black lacy strapless bra and a matching lacy black thong. I blowed dry my short chin length brown hair until it was perfect. I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and purple eye shadow. I finished doing my make up and went to get my matching necklace and bracelet. I lastly slipped on the purple dress and some black heels before going downstairs. I grabbed my black purse and checked my self in the mirror once more before adding some lip gloss and leaving the flat. When I arrived at the wedding, its was just about to start. I signed in and went to the ceremony. I took a seat in the very back and watched as Draco took his stand and Blaise and Theodore next to him Crabble and Goyle next to them, at the front of the aisle. I smiled and looked around, it was big turn out. I was pulled from my thoughts when Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne, and some others walked down the aisle. The music started and everyone stood up, Astoria was standing at the door, her father escorted her down the aisle. The couple stood and faced each other while everyone else sat down.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two people, Astoria Greengrass, and Draco Malfoy in holy matrimony." The priest said " Before I continue I ask if there is anyone who knows of why these two should not marry to speak now or forever hold their piece." Nobody said anything, I gulp and the priest went on.

"Good. Repeat after me. I, Draco Malfoy take thee, Astoria Greengrass,"

"I, Draco Malfoy, take thee, Astoria Greengrass." Draco repeated

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold, to honour and to cherish as long as we both hall live"

"To have and to hold, to honour and to cherish as long as we both hall live" Draco put the ring on Astoria finger and she did the same to Draco. Once the had both exchange what was needed the priest said a couple last thing before

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Draco kissed Astoria and everyone started cheering, I sighed and watched as the two walked down the aisle. I left and went to the reception to get ready. About 20 minutes later the cue was given and I walked to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to present Lord and Lady Draco Malfoy." Draco and Astoria entered the room and everyone cheered.

"Would the bride and groom take the floor for their first dance." The couple did as told and the music started,

_I love you, the love of my life  
I need you, our love is right  
I've found the one that my soul loves  
No other love means so much_

_I prayed to my God for a heart to keep  
He gave me the one, He knew my needs  
Over and over this love is sweet  
I recognize the joy that makes our love complete  
God gave you to me_

_You're the one I prayed for long ago  
Fearless trust I never thought I'd know  
I've found the answer to my dreams  
My eyes were opened to love's mystery..._

Everyone was watching the couple dance.

"Father and Daughter dance." Was next then it was the "Mother and son" dance.

After I finished the required songs I was given a piece of paper, it had a song on it.

_Always knew that when we said goodbye  
It wouldn't last forever  
Always thought that I'd run into you  
And we'd get back together........_

_Now you're here  
Just like I imagined  
But never once did it cross my mind  
That you could move on......._

_You've found someone  
It breaks my heart  
Cuz you're so in love_

_I wish that my touch  
Makes you smile just like that  
And I wish that I had you  
the way that she has  
Cuz I still remember the love  
I left behind  
Oh I wish I was her  
And you were mine_

_I think somebody's tryin' to talk to me  
But I can't hear a word they're saying  
All I can do is stare at you  
I don't even know why I'm staying  
Never thought, I'd cry to see you Happy_

_Its Just I Thought that your happiness  
Was right here with me_

_I know we're through  
It's no use  
Still I can't help but feel......_

_I wish that my touch  
Makes you smile just like that (make you smile like that)  
And I wish that I had you  
The way that she has you (the way that she has)  
Cuz I still remember the love  
I left behind (I left behind)  
Oh I wish I was her  
And you were mine_

_The way that she has you (oh)  
I wish that was me (I wish that was me)  
There's no place on earth  
That I'd rather be (rather be)  
Cuz I still remember the love  
I left behind  
Oh I wish I was her  
And you were mine_

_I used to be right beside you (oh no)  
Now I'm not even kept inside your heart (oh no)  
I put our love upon a shadow  
But now it's gone  
Cuz you belong to someone else......._

_I wish that my touch  
Makes you smile just like that (I wish I was her)  
And I wish that I had you  
The way that she has you (the way that she has you babe)  
Cuz I still remember the love  
I left (I Left Oh I Left Behind)  
Oh I wish I was her (I wish I was her)  
And you were mine (oh I wish you were mine)_

_Oh I wish that were me (Oh I Wish That Was Me)  
There's no place On earth  
That I'd rather be (That I'd Rather Be)  
Cuz I still remember the love  
I left behind  
Oh I wish I was her  
And you were mine_

_Oh...oooo_

I finished the song and realised it had more meaning than I thought, a few people must have also thought that because I was being glared at. It was now my break. I walked off the stage and over to the bar, I order and drink and sat on one of the stools.

"Ha never in my life would I have thought the great Pansy Parkinson would ever be at Draco Malfoy's wedding."

"What do you want?" I said while turning around to face Daphne, Millicent and a bunch of other girls.

"We want you to leave." Millicent sneered

"Why?"

"Because your trash."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means that your family line has been tainted and you are no longer in our standards."

"What ever helps you sleep at night." I took a sip of the drink only to get my arms pulled hard and fast making the drink spill on my dress.

"My bad." Daphne said with fake innocence

"You stupid bitch."

"Daphne don't." Blaise Zabini said as he grabbed the hand that was about to slap me across the face, "Lets take a walk." I nodded and followed him of out the reception, I walked out the front door and over to a bench that was outside the building.

"What happened to me, Blaise?"

"What do you mean?"

"I used to be everything, everyone wanted to be my friend and now my two ex- best friends were trying kick me out of a wedding."

"Pansy why did you and Draco break off your engagement?" Blaise asked after sitting in silence

"Honestly?" Blaise nodded "I never knew. One day when I came back to the manor after work there was note with all my stuff pack at the front entrance of the manor saying "You have two minutes to get the fuck out of this place." I left and I moved in with a friend I met at work, and then two months later I read the paper and its announcing Draco and Astoria engagement." I looked at Blaise his expression was confused. "What did Draco tell you?"

"He said that Astoria, Daphne and Millicent came up to him and said that you were sleeping with a bunch of different guys from work. And some other stuff, I guess Draco believed them."

"Are you kidding me, Blaise I would never cheat on Draco. Not after what had happened in 5 year, when he cheated on me. I know how much it hurts, I would never do that."

"I believe you."

"I'm gonna kill that bitch." I stood up and walked back into the reception.

"YOU FUCKIN BITCH." I screamed once I got close to Astoria who was standing with Daphne and Millicent, I walked up and slapped Astoria across the face.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Millicent yelled while glaring at me, much or the guest were too.

"MY PROBLEM? What The Fuck is your problem. I mean For once in my life I was fucking happy and then you guys start spreading shit and I get my whole world turned upside down."

"What is going?" Narcissa asked

"You guys wanna explain or should I ?" The three girls glared at me, by now everyone was watching

"Fine where should I start?"

"How about the beginning?" Narcissa said

"Fine. As everyone knows Draco Malfoy and I, Pansy Parkinson were engaged, everything was great that is until one day I come home to find my stuff pack and a letter telling me to get out. I was speaking with Blaise and he told me that Draco had mention to him that I had been sleeping with guys behind his back " The was a loud gasp and everyone started talking

_"I knew she was a slut." _

_"Girls these days have no class."_

"SHUT UP. As I was saying, three little bitches had told Draco that, people I had been best friends with. I NEVER cheated on Draco, I NEVER would because I know how much it hurts. He had cheated on me and I took him back. But now what's any of this matter, right? Astoria ruins my happiness and she gets to keep hers with Draco."

"Its that true you three lied to me, to get me to break it off with Pansy?" Draco asked

"Uh..Uh... Well... Draco I love you." Astoria said while cupping his cheek, Draco stepped back like her touch burned him

"Did you guys lie to me?"

"Of course we did." Millicent blurted, the audience gasped. Draco's face went red

"Get out." He hissed

"But Draco I'm your wife."

"GET OUT. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE, ALL THREE OF YOU. NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN. " I looked back and saw the three girl run of out the room, I exited the door and walked to my vehicle and drove away.

I reached my flat and went inside and got a drink. I went up stairs and grabbed two boxes from under my bed, I went back downstairs and opened them, sitting on the floor in the middle of my living, I looked though the boxes of photos.

Everything had changed so much since Hogwarts. Through the war so many people had lost their lives and now everyone had a different way of dealing with life. Two hours later Pansy was still looking through photos. She got up and answered the door.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here, Draco?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Talk." I said coldly

"Pansy."

"No, Draco. You have no idea what I've been through. You kick me out of your life with a letter. A fucking letter, Draco. You know how much that hurts. 12 fucking words and my whole life fell apart."

"I'm Sorry. God you have no idea how sorry I am. Something made me believe that you did cheat on me. I don't know how to explain it."

"Than don't, just go." Draco nodded but just as I was about to shut the door he step into my flat and pushed me into the wall and he kissed me. I kissed back for a second before pulling away

"What are you doing?"

"Showing how sorry I am. I ditched Astoria. I'm sorry I never told you why I kicked you out or anything. I'm sorry for everything. Please let me show you how sorry I am. I wanna be with you and love you and everything we had before. I've never stopped loving you." I could feel the tears started well up in my eyes.

"I hate you. But you are forgiven. We can be together but I don't trust you. You have to earn that back ." I squealed when he picked me up and spun me around.

_**"True love conquers all." **_I have no clue who said that :)

**_A.N I have no clue who said "True love conquers all" but I thought it fit the story. PLEASE REVIEW-even if you didn't like it. _**


End file.
